Les Fondateurs auraient été contents
by Damoiselle Suzan
Summary: Défi de Zou : Minerva MacGonnagal est très embêtée, son amour de jeunesse la méprise pour une retenue donnée à un élève. Mais comment va-t'elle faire pour se faire pardonner d'elle ? MMXPC et ADXSR. OS !


**Les Fondateurs auraient été contents...**

Auteur : Suzan

Défi de Zou. Ecrire une histoire cohérente où ces couples sont présents : Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Chourave & Severus Rogue/ Albus Dumbledore. Fic cadeau.

***

Minerva McGonagall, enseignante en Métamorphose, directrice adjointe du prestigieux Collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard, directrice de la Maison Gryffondor à Poudlard depuis bientôt vingt-cinq ans, se tortillait les doigts mentalement. Elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire autrement que mentalement et gardait toujours un œil vigilant sur ses propres élèves de la table des professeurs à laquelle elle était installée... La Grande Salle grouillait d'étudiants à l'heure des repas, ce qui était somme toute logique, mais Minerva n'arrivait pas à garder le masque impassible qui faisait parti d'elle depuis bientôt trente ans...

- Minerva un problème ? S'enquit gentiment le directeur de cette grande école, Albus Dumbledore.

- Non tout va bien je vous remercie Albus... Répondit-elle en s'admonestant. Il n'était pas bon pour elle qu'Albus arrive à lire une quelconque émotion sur son visage.

Pourtant intérieurement Minerva était déchirée. Son amour de jeunesse la méprisait actuellement parce qu'elle-même n'avait pas fait preuve de clémence avec un élève qui était pourtant à Gryffondor, Neville Londubat. Elle se demandait encore comment ses parents aient pu être de si brillants Aurors et comment ce petit garçon faisait tout pour ne pas les suivre. Le contraste était d'autant plus flagrant que Miss Granger, âgée pourtant de douze ans, comprenait tout, deux fois plus vite et deux fois mieux. Comme quoi ces histoires de nés moldus, ils pouvaient bien se les mettre où elle le pensait au Ministère.

Ce qui ne réglait toujours pas son problème avec Pomona... En effet à l'âge où les adolescentes découvrent la sexualité, Minerva avait découvert qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, Pomona Chourave, élève de Poufsouffle. Elle l'avait su lorsque le garçon qu'elle convoitait depuis quelque temps lui avait fait la proposition chaste bien entendu, de sortir avec lui. Elle avait dit non. Et avait du annoncer à Pomona pourquoi...

***

- Mais enfin Minerva ! Pourquoi tu as dit non ?! Asséna sa meilleure amie qui était pourtant d'un caractère assez souple à l'accoutumé.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas sentir qu'il pose un seul de ses doigts sur moi, que veux-tu ! Alors qu'il m'embrasse ! C'est ainsi Pom', lui avait répondu Minerva alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leurs cours communs de sortilèges. Honnêtement je ne me sentais pas d'être avec lui, je ne sais pas te dire tout mon être s'est rebellé conte ça.

- Tu sais Mimi, si ça se trouve tu préfères les filles, lui avait dit d'une toute petite voix Pomona. Ca existe, même si c'est rare. A l'école il n'y a que deux couples homosexuels connus, mais je suis sûre que sur les cinq cent personnes il doit bien en avoir plus que cela... avait-elle ajouté, presque suggestive.

Minerva n'avait rien répondu car elle devait en effet y réfléchir. Mais Pomona n'avait pas été assez subtile, pour la trop fine analyse de son amie. Et c'est ainsi qu'un beau jour de décembre 1940, elles étaient « sorties ensemble ».

***

Minerva sortit de table pour aller donner sa classe bien qu'encore torturée par la réaction de son amour. Oh bien sûr elles s'étaient séparées, avaient essayé de se marier. Mais cela c'était révélé impossible pour les deux. Lorsque Dumbledore avait appris leur situation, solidaire, il leur avait proposé ce poste. Et elles vivaient et travaillaient ensemble depuis plus de vingt ans.

- Dégage la fouine !

-La belette je serai toi, je ne ferai pas ça, menaça Drago Malefoy, alors qu'il entrait dans le champ de vison de son professeur de métamorphose.

- Monsieur Malefoy vous aurez une retenue ce soir, pour avoir voulu vous battre dans les couloirs, asséna-t'elle.

- Monsieur Weasley vous serez également en retenue ce soir, pour le même motif, répliqua le professeur des potions.

Une fois les élèves dispersés, Minerva lui indiqua d'une voix sifflante :

- Ca ne se passera pas ainsi Severus ! J'en référerai à Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas le droit de coller des élèves sans motifs valables ! Weasley n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, lui !

- Mais faites, Minerva, faites.

- Bien, nous verrons cela.

Ce dont le professeur de métamorphose n'aurait imaginé pour rien au monde c'est que Severus Rogue avait des moyens de pression sur leur estimé directeur, qui étaient dirons-nous franchement déloyaux.

En effet Lord Voldemort avait fait comprendre maintes choses à Severus en lui révélant que son plus grand ennemi, Albus Dumbledore était gay et était autrefois amoureux de Grindelwald. Ce qui n'avait malheureusement pas permit à celui-ci d'en réchapper.

Les pièces c'étaient emboîtées à partir de là, et Severus était revenu du bon côté par amour pour son ancien mentor, professeur et directeur. Amour qu'il avait cru non partagé jusqu'à une petite erreur de la part d'Albus, qui avait valu à Severus d'évaluer correctement la place que ce dernier avait dans le cœur du directeur. Aujourd'hui ils étaient mariés depuis 15 ans et Albus suppliait toujours Severus d'arrêter ses missions suicides. Peine perdue, même si son compagnon venait le voir directement après ce genre de petites réunions...

***

Minerva quant-à elle enseigna avec cependant moins de mordant qu'habituellement. Tout en surveillant ses élèves d'un œil, elle réfléchissait à comment s'excuser auprès de Pomona. Celle-ci ne se mettait pas souvent en colère mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle était redoutable. A la fin de son cours avec les deuxièmes années, elle décida qu'elle irait voir Pom' dans ses serres après sa journée de travail. Le seul endroit plausible où elle pourrait la trouver après leur appartement.

***

Severus était en rogne. Il avait eu le temps de parler à son mari des retenues infligées par Minerva mais il se montrait d'une bienveillance horripilante avec elle. S'il n'avait pas su que le directeur était cent pour cent homosexuel, il aurait eu un doute. En revenant dans ses appartements il appela Corbaque son volatile afin de faire parvenir une missive à son cher et tendre.

_Al,_

_Rejoins-moi après la dernière sonnerie au niveau de la serre n°2... On verra si mes arguments ne te feront pas pliés à ce moment là._

_Sev._

***

Minerva descendit l'escalier qui menait jusqu'au hall au moment où Severus, rafraichi par une douche et revêtu d'une ensemble noir en cuir sous ses robes de sorcier habituelles, se dirigeait vers le passage secret de l'école qui lui permettrait de rejoindre les serres avant Albus. Il était primordial pour lui d'arriver avant son mari pour que son plan de séduction avancée marche. Il dut cependant se cacher parmi les broussailles, lorsqu'il entendit la venue de quelqu'un vers Leur endroit préféré. C'est vrai, les serres étaient l'un de seuls endroits où les élèves n'allaient pas. Il fau dire que ce n'était pas particulièrement motivant.

- Toc, toc, toc, Pomona es-tu là ?

- Que me veux-tu Mimi ?! lui répondit Pomona d'un ton légèrement exaspéré.

- Juste te parler. Nous sommes des adultes nous devrions pouvoir trouver un compromis...

- Aucun, siffla Pomona. Je veux que tu sois pleinement consciente que tu as fait une erreur. En temps normal je n'aurais rien dit. Mais Neville est dans TA maison, c'est à toi de le protéger des autres élèves.

- D'accord Pom'. J'avoue que tu avais raison et que je me suis laissée aller à une crise d'autoritarisme aigue envers lui. Je suis désolée mais tu m'as fait comprendre un certain nombre de choses et je serai plus à même de l'aider à présent.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je te remercie.

- De rien et si nous montions dans nos appartements maintenant, suggéra d'une voix douce Minerva en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser.

- Mimi j'ai les mains pleines de terre... Et puis tu sais très bien que je ne résiste pas lorsque tu prends cette voix là...

Et effectivement moins de trente secondes après cette déclaration, Minerva et Pomona s'embrassaient à pleine bouche dans la serre n°2, soi-disant vide.

Soi-disant car en effet un certain fan de botanique avait voulu montrer sa plante à son professeur après l'heure de cours et l'avait donc descendu de la tour des Gryffondors. Le temps de revenir, il avait assisté au spectacle de ses deux professeurs féminins s'embrassant sans ambages au milieu de sa salle de cours préféré. Il décida de sortir doucement et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Malheureusement il laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur, lorsqu'en sortant de la serre n°2, il vit son professeur de potions détesté dans une ensemble de cuir moulant en train de se faire cajoler par leur directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

- Le Fondateurs auraient été heureux de voir ça hein Al ? Gryffondor et Serpentard s'alliant pour une fois.

Neville ne voulut pas ne savoir plus car cette petite phrase avait animé « Al » d'une manière purement sexuelle.

Mr Londubat réussit néanmoins à s'éclipser discrètement, sans que personne ne l'aperçoive trop sonné pour émettre le moindre raisonnement.

***

Dix ans après cet incident, alors que ses professeurs étaient toujours de fidèles compagnes et compagnons, lors de la nuit de noce de Neville Londubat, ses images lui revinrent à la tête. Hannah en déduit une incapacité de désir pour elle. Lui en déduisit qu'il devait consulter un psychomage d'urgence au risque de devenir impuissant...

***

**THE END**


End file.
